


Five People Lyta Shouldn't Have Slept With, and She Knew it at the Time.

by Adi



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi/pseuds/Adi





	Five People Lyta Shouldn't Have Slept With, and She Knew it at the Time.

1,

The monsters were screaming in her head. Her hands shook as she raised the amber colored liquid to her mouth, and the monsters she had helped plant in another man's mind screamed in her head.

'You did well.' Lyta didn't respond to the voice in her mind, didn't need to, he could probably sense the self-disgust that rose like a wave within her. 'The man was a monster, the mundanes couldn't do anything. We have to take care of our own.' From him it didn't even sound like excuses. She wanted to believe, she wanted so much to get closer to that feeling of certainty. She poured herself another drink and didn't move away when he moved closer.

She transferred out the next day and was never sure if it was because of previous day, or the previous night.

 

2,

She told herself that she didn't care, but she knew she was lying. She used the next kiss as a distraction… but it didn't work. Hot and heavy and so very very wrong and she lied to herself that she didn't care.

This woman was married and it wasn't so much the sanctity of marriage that bothered her as much as the fact that the husband could come back at any moment. Then impossibly red lips closed around her nipple and she moaned, "Talia." After that she didn't need to lie to herself.

3,

She didn't ask for gentleness but he provided it and she was grateful. She didn't ask for pleasure but he handed it to her on a silver platter and she couldn't help but accept it. She certainly didn't ask for love, didn't quite know what to do with it, but there it was.

She was using him and hated herself for it, but Zack was the only one who still looked at her like she was human.

4,

G'kar was deep in meditation again and she had to escape the stench of three day old Narn body odor. This bar was as a good place to escape as any. She ordered a vodka and toasted the Russian Commander who had taught her to drink the stuff. So many mistakes and Susan still managed to make the top five. Lyta thought for a second and mentally toasted all her mistakes, wherever they were.

She was looking down at her half finished drink when he sat down beside her and made his interest known with a corny pick-up line that shouldn't have worked. She looked at him - bald and freckled, eyes that weren't dead but a smile that clearly wasn't sincere.

She finished her drink and he ordered her another. She looked at him again and thought about G'kar and their small accommodations. She took a sip of her drink.

What the hell, she thought to herself, what's another mistake?

5,

"Drink," it was a command she obeyed out of instinct. The clear liquid burned her tongue then her throat. She felt the fumes burn her nose and coughed harshly. The woman in front of her ignored her distress and concentrated on her own drink, or seemed to anyway.

"Vodka is symbolic," she said, almost to herself. "It represents all your troubles, all your problems. You don't drink it, you slide it inside of yourself."

Lyta looked into her glass, "Why would I want my problems inside me?" But the next sip went down easier. The heat spread out from her stomach up into her chest and throat. She fought her gag reflex and the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. It spread down and throbbed between her legs and warmed her toes. She suddenly felt too hot and took off her jacket.

Susan's was already off, thrown across the back of the couch. It had been there when she had first walked in. Susan had ordered her to sit down and poured her a drink. Lyta didn't feel honored. She knew she was just the person who was there, not the person Ivanova wanted to drink with.

Susan looked at Lyta, followed the path of her arms with her eyes. Lyta felt herself blush and tried to hide it with another drink. Her head was feeling congested and airy at the same time. She finished her drink and Susan, steady-handed, poured her another.

Later, much later, Lyta slipped out of bed and stumbled around in the darkness looking for her clothes while Susan pretended to sleep. Lyta didn't feel anything. She was just the person who was there, not the person Susan wanted in her bed, but that was fine. Susan wasn't the one she wanted either.b


End file.
